


Meeting the Prince

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [48]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, Little Mermaid, M/M, Sequel, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Follow up to the little mermaid fic. Sequel to Poor Unfortunate Souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Could you please do a follow up of the Sherlock Little Mermaid AU by do the scene when Ariel is in Ursula's lair with John and Moriarty? :)
> 
> (I did write a followup to the last one, but If you want, I’ll write a follow up to the follow up)

It was a steep price, true, but it was a price he was willing to pay,   
and John gave up his voice in exchange for legs. His first few moments   
on land were both exhilarating (He could walk, and feel the sand   
between his toes) and terrifying, because mere minutes after standing   
up for the first time, he was mowed down by a large, shaggy creature,   
that was slobbering on his face.

"I’m so sorry about that," John heard the familiar voice and looked up   
into the eyes of his prince, trying to say something, but without a   
voice, no words came “what’s the matter, can’t you talk?"


End file.
